Aaron and Emily: JJ
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: JJ says goodbye to the team, Dave has it out with Strauss and it's emotional all around. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Aaron and Emily story. *clears throat* My shows hate me this week. First Stargate Universe pissed me off and then Sons of Anarchy and now JJ is leaving. Like I said, my shows hate me. This episode is just, ugh it's got my stomach in knots, the whole time. Also, the urge to injure Strauss was extremely overwhelming. So this is going to be extremely emotional for everyone. You guys, me, yeah. Have...nope, can't put that.

Oh, also, for those who were confused by Hotch and Emily being married, go read chapter 17 of SnapShots. It explains in there.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan left Dave's office and the older man sighed. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was worried about JJ. He knew why she was in Hotch's office. She'd told him about both offers from the Pentagon and how she'd turned them down both times. He understood, the team was family and leaving would be taking away a part that makes them all run. Dave sighed again. He just hoped Hotch could get that through Strauss' thick skull. The team, the family couldn't afford to to lose JJ. He didn't even want to think about what it would do not only to the family to but their relationship. Dave and JJ were strong and Dave loved her more then he'd ever loved anyone but this would be a major blow to all of them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch hung up after his 'talk' with Strauss and felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders. This wasn't right, they were losing part of their family. Sure, she'd still be in the same city as them but they wouldn't see her every day, they wouldn't talk every day, she wouldn't be there to help lighten the mood during tough cases or to pull Dave aside when his temper got to much for him.

Hotch stopped. Dave. Shit, he had to tell his mentor that the woman he loved, basically his touch stone to reality was being taken away from him. At least on the job, where he usually needed her most.

"Aaron,"

Hotch turned at the sound of Emily's voice. Well hell, he was hoping to avoid everyone long enough to collect himself cause right now he wanted nothing more then to put his fist through the wall and he knew Emily could see it all over his face. She knew what was going on, had come into his office after Strauss and JJ left to make sure he was okay and he'd told her, never having the ability to keep things from her.

Emily stepped towards him with a light shake of her head. "No."

Hotch sighed and dropped his gaze. "There's nothing I can do. I have no say in it. It's a done deal."

Emily shook her head again. "They can't split us up, they can't destroy our family like this."

Hotch shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed Emily's hands, pulling her against him as he leaned back against the wall he was debating putting his fist through. Screw the fact that they were on a case and could be caught by anyone, their family was being pulled apart and at least right now he could help Emily through it.

Hotch held Emily tightly as he spoke. "We will survive this. We will hold each other together and we will make it. JJ won't be gone from our lives for good, Dave would never let that happen. It's going to take some adjusting, yes and it's going to feel odd, even wrong for a while but we will survive."

Emily let a few tears wet Hotch's suit jacket. "Do you really believe that?"

Hotch nodded. "I really do." And that's the strange part. As pissed as he was, he really believed what he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Dave exchanged a look as Hotch walked back to his office after talking with JJ in the conference room. He still hadn't reopened his blinds, so no one could see what was going on but they both knew. The team watched JJ sit down at the conference table before beginning to fill out the papers Hotch had given her.

"She's gonna take a bit." Dave said softly to Emily. "Go make sure Aaron's okay."

Emily shook her head. "We already talked. He just wants to finish out the rest of the day before we head home to the kids."

Dave accepted this. It wasn't much longer before JJ came out of the conference room and over to the team. Dave threw in his two cents to the conversation but mostly kept silent. He and JJ would talk when they got home. For now though, as JJ left to go see Garcia, Dave had a stop to make.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You are extremely lucky murder is illegal and that I'd be the first suspect."

Strauss turned to find a very pissed off David Rossi behind her. She had a feeling this confrontation was coming. She knew Agent Hotchner's team would be upset over the transfer.

"It was out of my hands David." Strauss said.

Dave snorted. "Don't give me that bullshit, Erin. We both know damn well if you really wanted to, you could have kept JJ here, on the team, with her family where she belongs. But you've got a stick so far up your ass about destroying our team that you decided this would be a good thing. Maybe it would break us and you could pick us apart easier."

"That's not true." Strauss said.

"Isn't it?" Dave asked. "You're probably thinking now that we know one of us can be taken so easily, we'll bow to your every wish, do whatever you want. But you're wrong. Tear us down, rip us apart, we'll always be family. We'll always be there for one another."

Strauss tried one more time to stop Dave's tirade. "David, please."

Dave shook his head. "Screw with this team any further Strauss and I promise you, the results will not be in your favor."

Strauss frowned. "Is that a threat David?"

Dave nodded. "Yes."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch bounced Bethany as he got her ready for bed. His little girl was six months old and getting so big.

"Daddy!" Jack called out as he came running in.

Hotch turned at the tone in Jack's voice. "What is it Buddy?"

Jack pointed down the hall. "Emmy's crying."

Hotch almost cursed but caught himself. "Alright Jack. I'll take care of Emily right after I lay Bethany down."

Jack pulled his stool over. "I can do that Daddy."

Hotch smiled and carefully laid Bethany in her brother's arms. Jack stood on the stool and set Bethany down in her crib, covering her up with her blanket before kissing her.

"Night Annie." Jack whispered.

Hotch picked Jack up as Bethany's eyes slid closed and they left the room.

"Okay Jack," Hotch said. "you go to bed."

Jack headed to his room but stopped. "What's wrong with Emmy, Daddy?"

Hotch sighed. "I'll explain in the morning."

Jack nodded. "Kay. Night Daddy."

"Good night Jack." Hotch watched his son walk into his room before heading to his and Emily's. "Sweetheart?"

Emily was sitting on her side of the bed, her knees to her chest, tears falling down her face.

"I guess it just really hit me." Emily said as Hotch climbed onto the bed next to her.

Hotch pulled Emily into his arms. "It's going to be okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave laid Henry down to sleep before joining JJ in the living room. They'd gone through their nightly routine without almost no talking. Henry sensed something off with his parents and was on his best behavior. Dave walked into the living room and found JJ standing at the back door, looking out over their land.

"It's not right." JJ said softly. "I shouldn't be forced to take a job I don't want. I shouldn't be forced to leave my family."

Dave wrapped his arms around JJ from behind, his chin coming to rest of her shoulder. "No, you shouldn't be. Do you want me to do something about it? I can make a few calls."

JJ shook her head. "I don't want special treatment. I just want things to be normal, for our lives to stay the same. We've had enough changes thrown at us, we don't need any more."

Dave turned JJ in his arms so they were face to face. "The way I see it, we have no choice over this so we have to make the best of a bad situation. We plan more off duty things as a family, and I'm not just talking about the team. I mean you, me and Henry. This will not destroy us. I won't let it."

JJ saw the truth and honesty in Dave's eyes and let her tears flow. Dave pulled JJ close, rocking her slightly as she let it all out. Even if it killed him, he would not let JJ fade from their family. She would always be one of them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Now I know there are probably many of you who were hoping I wouldn't get rid of JJ on the team and I'm sorry I did but I promise she will continue to be here. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
